DrEaM CoMe TrUe
by funkiemunkiez
Summary: o.O...i gotted chapter 5 up...it ish vewy vewy dramtic...and *sniffles*...sad..once agin..i live fer yoor R&R's...aiite...and...ish called Oh My God..otay..
1. truth hurts

~DrEaM CoMe TrUe~  
Disclaimer: Sadly…I dun own Peach girl…*sniffles*..doesnt dat realli realli suk…lol  
  
Momo ran out of the hospital room when she found out that Toji didn't believe her. Her eyes were full of tears, and she had no idea where she was running to. She ran into something. She looked up, it was Kiley.  
  
"Momo..what's wrong" asked kiley in a soothing voice.  
"I..I…everything.." she sobbed.  
  
Kiley led Momo over to the chairs, and he sat her down next to him. She leaned into his arms and kried. Momo looked down and saw someone tapping their leather italian pumps. She followed this person from their legs to their chest, to their face. Momo felt her face burn. It was Sae.  
  
"Oh…now won't this be a lovely picture.." chuckled Sae. Just then, Momo heard the shutter of the Sae's Polaroid camera.  
Out popped the picture of Momo in Kileys arms. Sae let out a cruel, evil giggle. She turned and ran down the hall towards Toji's room.   
  
Momo jumped out of the chair. She ran after Sae, with Kiley following. Momo was too late. Toji had a single tear running down his cheek while he held the picture in his hand. Sae was at his bedside, smiling.   
  
"Momo…how could you? How did you expect me to forgive you when you go pulling this kind of shit?"  
  
"Toji..please….it's not what it looks like.."  
  
"Really, it looks fine to me..you're in the arms of that, that, freak" He said while pointing the picture at Kiley.Kiley looked down.  
  
"Toji.."  
  
"Don't say my name…you…you slut"  
  
Tears flooded from Momo's eyes. She turned and ran out of the room. Kiley watched her run out, then he turned and walked over to Toji's bed.  
  
"You know..if it wasn't for the fact dat you were in this hospital bed and dat she loves you to no end…I would beat the living shit outta you rite now. How could you say that to her..she was crying because of this tramp," Kiley motioned towards Sae, " She is just trying to weasle her way to you, but your to dumb to see it.." Kiley turned on his heel and walked out the door to find Momo.  
  
Sae looked at Toji and said " Oh, honey, you don't want to be involved with that beach bunny nehow. I meen, who likes a tan girl nehow. She cheated on you, and this picture is just more proof of it. You don't need her, you have me". Sae leaned in and kissed Toji on the lips.  
  
The door slammed open. And Sae sat up abruptly with a pure look of fear in her eyes. 


	2. realizations

OtaY!! I gotted sum reviews frum yooh…so….imma gonna write sum more…okai!!!  
  
Chapter 2: ReAlization!!  
  
The door slammed open. And Sae sat up abruptly with a pure look of fear in her eyes.  
Apparently…Momo had been looking through the crack of the door. Momo stormed to Toji's table. First, Momo slapped Toji across the face leaving a red hand print on his cheek. Then Momo looked at Sae. She grabbed Sae by her hair, turned Sae's head so the were eye to eye, and slapped her hard across the face. So hard that Sae fell onto the cold hard floor. Momo glared at Toji and said, "I used to love you, now I see the truth, you really never cared for me..if yooh did…yooh would've believed me..and never let that bitch's lips hit your's" Momo turned around and left.   
  
As she pressed the button for the elevator, sumones hand landed rite on hers. She followed the hand to the face of its owner, Kiley. "Now sweetheart…you really should control your anger" said Kiley with one of his pumpkin head smiles.  
"*arggh*Rite now is not the time" Momo retorted as she stepped into the elevator, followed by Kiley. She refused to look or talk to Kiley. All of a sudden the elevator jolted.  
  
"What da hell happened?!"  
"Well..I think the elevator is stuck.." said Kiley inquisitively. He ran over and grabbed Momo into his arms "Its okay…Im here to protect yooh"Next thing Kiley knew, he was on the floor. "aww..cmon Momo.."  
"no"  
"please!!!!"  
"NO"  
"Hmmph" Kiley pouted in the corner.  
An hour went by. Momo was replaying the whole seen of seeing Sae kiss Toji, and him kissing her back. A tear fell from her eyes and plopped onto the elevator floor, as she slunk against the wall. Kiley managed to scoot behind her and she was now resting against his chest. Kiley put his chin on Momo's shoulder as he whispered into her ear " Momo..I have loved you to no end since the first day I saw yooh." Momo lifted her head up so she could see the sincerity in his eyes. Just then, Kileys lips touched hers. She kissed him back. Just then, the elevator moved, and they didn't seem to notice, they just stayed invovled in what they were doing. The elevator doors opened, and Momo heard a familiar chuckle. Sae.  
  
"Won't the whole school have fun knowing that Kiley is with the school slut"  
"shutup sae"  
"w/e…bitch"  
"I wouldn't be talking"  
Said Momo as she exited the eleator with Kileys arm around her. Kiley drove Momo home. She kissed him goodbye, and then walked up the front steps of her house. Momo thought of all the things that had happened that day. Then she touched her fingers to her lips. She had kissed Kiley Wiley and she liked it. She sighed a happy sigh. She turned the water for her bath on and added some bubbles. She undressed and suk in. She sat there remembering the words that Kiley had whispered in her ear, and then she realized something. Just then, the doorbell rang. She pulled a towel on and went down the stairs, she opened the door.There stood Kiley. She put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. She whispered into his ear "I luv you Kiley". Then she grabbed his hand and led him into the house, closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
AWW!! SOO SWEET!! To Bad It KanT LaSt..KaUse DeRe GoEs SaE..BuT…TeLl MeEh WaT To WriTe..AnD IlL SeE…OtAy!! 


	3. Scheming trees

ThE TrUtH  
  
Kiley sat on the couch, running his fingers over where momo had planted her full lucious lips. He had finally came to the realization that she, Momo Adachi, had kissed him, Kiley Okayasu.  
  
"Kiley, would you like nehting to drink…or eat..or sumthin"Momo was so nervous..she was unsure of wat she was doing.  
  
"No…realli…I hope yooh don't mind me asking…btu wat was that all about"  
  
"wat do yooh mean?" Momo flushed.  
  
"Momo…yooh know very well what I meen"  
  
"Well..Kiley…I started realizing. I realized who had always been there for me. Who made meeh flush whenever they were there. I realli love yooh Kiley. You all I ever think about. I meen. Ever since you started following me, I thought about you. At first, you were this annoying creature, but now, your just really really hot" Kiley flushed.  
  
Momo flopped on the couch and lay into Kiley's arms. She heard a rustling in the tree outside the window, then a loud thud told them that somehting had just fallen out of that tree. Kiley and Momo rushed outside to see what was the matter. There on the floor lay an unconscience crumpled Sae on the floor. Her arm was bleeding, and her bone protruded out of her wrist.Kiley turned to Momo and said " We can't leave her like this"  
  
Momo grimaced "I know, we have to take her to the hospital".  
  
Kiley picked Sae up into his arms. Just then a camera fell out of Sae's hand. " I don't think that Sae just has a fad of climbing trees. I think she has been up to her snooping ways again"  
  
Momo flushed with anger " KiLey..cant I just hit her…she wont know"..Kiley just smiled as he placed Sae in the backseat of his car. Kiley and Momo slid in and drove to the emergency room. Momo ran in and got the nurse. The nurse came out floowed by some doctors with a stretcher. Sae was placed on the streatcher and rolled into the X-ray room. The nurse then led kiley and momo to the front desk to answer some questions.  
  
"How did this accident occur" asked the nurse taking out a pad of paper and a pen.  
  
"Well, I don't really know exactly what happned really," began Momo, " Me and Kiley were sitting in my living room when we heard a rustle in the tree and a loud thud outside the window. When we wen toutside to see what happened, we saw say laying on the ground. We think she was sp-I meen..climbing the tree"the nurse eyed Momo at this statement, then she nodded and let kiley and momo go.  
  
When kiley was driving momo home, momo realized that she still had sae's camera in her hands. Momo got an evil grin, "Kiley, sweetie..lets go to the store and have this film developed.."  
  
The next day at school, Sae was surrounded by her group of frends, her arm in a cast and sling (I know..i know…sum1 normalli wouldn't be out that early….but yeh). They were whispering excitedly. That is..until momo passed by. They all seemed to turn on cue and glare excessively at her. Momo passed Toji in the hall, he just stared at her emptily. Then waiting in front of her locker was kiley with a red rose in his hand. "Hey honey" he said handing her a rose. Momo stood on her tiptoes and kissed kiley sweetily. The few people that didn't hate Momo stood around and "aww"-ed. Momo blushed slightly and opened her locker."O, sweetie, I stopped by at the store, and picked up those pictures that were on Sae's camera, I think you should take a look at them" kiley said handing them to Momo.Momo thumbed through the pictures. Wow…had sae been planning sumthing. She had pictures of momo and kiley. When kiley was at the door. When momo kissed kiley. Even when they were just sitting on the couch talking. She had pictures of her "comforting" Toji. "That scheming rat!!!"screamed Momo. The bell rang. Everyone fled to the clasroom.  
  
Momo sat in her usual back of the room seat. Momo was used to sitting in the back because of all the rumors flying around. Kiley scooted his desk so that he was rite next to her. Just then a note started to work its way around the room. Kiley looked curiously at it trying to see where it was headed next. It was going to Jing-mei, this gurl sitting next to him. Kiley stuck his foot out and stomped on it. "is there a problem mr. okayasu?"ask the math teacher.  
  
"no sir" kiley responded. The teacher turned back to his chalkboard. Kiley slid his foot and picked up the note. Momo leaned over his shoulder and gapsed at what she saw. It was written from Sae to the rest of the class.   
  
"Since so may of yooh have been askig how I got mai armed injured…I will tell yooh the tragic story..yooh see…I was walking over to Momo Adachi's house. I was going to offer her my sympthy since toji wouldn't believe her. It was the least I could do. I rang the door bell. And then, rite there,…she started screaming her head off at meeh, because apparently her and kiley were having sex, and I had disturbed them. Then she literally picked meeh up and threw meeh ont eh ground. I begged and pleade for her to stop…but she just continued to kick mee in the end until I was unconcious. Luckily all she broke was my arm. But now, I get headaches all the time. And now…I am in so much pain, I kent even stand to hear the words Momo adachi. I was lucky that toji had driven by and stopped. He was the one who ushered meeh to the emergency room where I was nursed back to care. I have to go to therapy every week to get over this trama that I have just recently suffered. So, please, if you care for meeh as much as I care for yooh, please, don't talk to momo, it would just pain meeh to see any of yooh be deceived like I was. Thank yooh"  
  
Momo was on the verge of tears. She raised her hand. "excuse me, mr. yamashita, may I please be excused to the restroom" she said with her voice quavering.   
  
"I suppose" he answered efforletssly.  
  
Momo excused herself and ran into the girls bathroom and locked herself in the stall. Five minutes later the bell rang. Momo heard the bathroom door open. "Momo, sweetheart, I know your in here" said kiley as he was peering under each stall door. Momo opened the last stall door and stepped out. She lunged into kileys arms and continued crying. "Kiley…I dunno what I' going to do. All I kno is I have to show everyone those pictures that Sae took" Momo said. She took the pictures out of her bag*Kiley had grabbed it for her*. She thumbed through them. "o hello…whats this.." said Momo grabbing a photo she hadnt noticed before.  
  
~~  
  
HAHAHA!!! I LefTeD YoOh AlL HaNgINg..LoLz..DuN woree..ill continue soon….otay…dun ferget to review…. 


	4. ChAnGe In ThE WiNdS

ChAnGe In Da WiNdS  
~I dun own peach girl…*sniffles*…I do however own Hikari and pin!!~  
AuThoRs NoTe:  
So SoRrY DaT MaI TiTlEs HaB BeEn GeTtInG WeiRdEr AnD WeIrDeR…LoLz…  
  
ChAnGe In ThE WiNdS  
  
Momo stared at the picture that she held in her hand. It was a picture of Sae spying on one of her lackeys. Momo recognized the girl as Pin. Pin had always been one of the first people to screw over Momo's life. Momo figured that Sae somehow felt threated by Pin.  
  
Momo turned to Kiley, "Sweetheart, look at these five photos. Whose that guy next to Pin." She said pointing to a guy in a white tee and blue jeans.  
"Well…it looks like Hikari" answered Kiley.  
  
"Hikari…??..Hikarei??...why does that name sound so familiar?"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Sae..do YOU like anyone?"  
  
"Well, Momo, I have always had a thing for Hikari" Sae said with a dreamy look in her eye.  
  
"Your kidding?!" Momo said with a shocked expresion.  
  
"Nope, I would do ANYTHING for him"  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"HA! I guess she really meant anything" laughed Momo.  
  
Kiley stared at Momo quizzically."What do you mean?"  
  
"Well..I was just remembering when Sae told me that she would do anything for Hikari."  
  
Kiley stared at Momo"So are you saying that Sae is going ot frame Pin?"  
  
"Exactly!! The way I look at it…we could expose to the rest of Sae's lackeys that Sae is willing to turn on them with a snap of her fingers." Momo jumped up and down in joy. She had finally figured out a way to get backa t Sae. Momo jumped int Kiley's arms"I think that my life can be turning around for the better."  
  
"Momo!! I'm not going to home tonight! I left you some dinner on the stove. Just heat it up when you fel hungry"  
"okay?" said kiley walking down the hallway, "where are you going exactly??"  
  
"I have to go to a.." the ringing of the phone cut of Mrs. Adachi's voice. She picked up the phone  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"*snif* Hello *sniff* is *hiccup* Momo Adachi there"  
  
"and who is this exactly" Momo's mother had been cautios of giving the phoen to Momo ever since Sae started turning everyone against Momo.  
  
"it's *sniff* Pin"  
  
"alright, hold on" Mrs. Adachi covered the telephone receiver with her hand, "Momo!!! Pin is on the phone, I'm heading out right now!!"  
  
What the hell! thought Momo. What could that bitch want from me? Momo picked up the phone as her mother left the building.  
  
"Hello?" asked Momo  
  
"Momo!! Thank god your home! I had nowhere else to go. Noone else to turn to?"  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Momo worriedly.  
  
"Well, I am ar the hospital see. Someone ran my younger sister,Tien, off the road sending her head first through the windsheild and into a tree. I instinctively called Sae, and when I told her she said I was and ignorant bitch who was just using Hikari for popularity. Then she hung up on me. Then I decided to call th erest of the group, and they basically said the same thign to me, even they added in slut, and whore to the mix. I didn't know who else to calll, and since we were best friends in junior high, I thought of going to you. I would also go to Hikari…but he's stilla t football practice."  
  
"umm..Pin..why don't we meet at the diner on the corner of Sakura and Bakura" Momo always wanted to giggle after sayign that, but she decided that now would definitely not be the time.  
  
"alright…I'll bring Hikari" 


	5. Oh My GoD

HeYeE…HABeNt WrItTeN In AwHiLe…BeEn BuSeE GeTtInG ReAdEe FeR ScHoOl…YuP..I HaVe…  
  
~OMG ~  
  
"Alright, ill bring hikari"  
  
The phone line went dead. Momo dialed Kiley's number. She figured that since Pin was bringing Hikari, why shouldn't she bring Kiley.  
*ring ring ring*  
  
"Hello" said a very drowsy male voice  
  
"Well hello my sweet little pumpkin"  
  
"Ai-Ya!! Momo-chan." Kiley said as he began to choke on the cookie he was eating  
  
"Are you okay"   
  
"eheheheh *sweatdrop*…yeh…I am…so watsup?"  
  
"Well…I was just wondering iph yooh would like to come and meet meeh at the little diner. I am gonna meet pin and Hikari there."  
  
"Pin??? Pin!!! You're going to meet that ignorant bitch there!!!"  
  
"Well…uh..*sweatdrop*..She needed some help…so..I sed okai"  
  
"Fine Momo dearest…I will go..But…I don't want yooh to walk alone…wait for meeh…I will come and pick you up in my car"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Momo figured that since Kiley was going to pick her up, and be there as defense, she could dress a little more normal. She wore some cute hip hugger jeans which had a butterfly and the back pocket. Then she put on a cute little shirt that had a peach on it and underneath it read "peach girl". Then, she pulled on her boots and sat on the couch waiting for her knight to come. The doorbell rang. Momo got up. She opened the door. But it wasn't Kiley. It was (pause for dramatic effect)..Toji.   
  
"Toji wat are you.." Toji cut her off by planting his lips right on hers. Momo pulled away.   
  
"Momo, why must you pull away"  
  
"Because…I don't love you..Im in love with Kiley"  
  
"No..Your not, your in love with meeh" Toji growled. Momo smelt alchohol on his breathe. "Newayz, Momo, You wont be seeing your precious Kiley." Toji said with a cruel evil laugh.  
  
"What do you mean Toji, what have you done to him?!"  
  
"AhAhAhHa…lets just say that Elm street is his where he will be picked up"  
  
Momo slapped toji as hard as she could. Hse shoved him out of the way and ran down out of her house, and down the front steps. She ran as fast as she could. She heard Toji calling her names right behind her. She didn't know how she got there, but she did. She saw Kileys 76 camaro upturned in the middle of the street. And Kiley at least 5 feet away from it. He had soarn through the windsheild. Momo ran over to Kileys limp body. She knelt down to his side. She lay her head on his chest. She coudlnt hear his heart beat. A hand touched her shoulder. She turned. Toji stared at her with cold hard eyes. "Toji, you bastard. How could you. If you loved meeh enough..you would understand that I love kiley.and I will never forgive you for this never. Do you understand meeh. Kiley is laying here…and…gawd damnit…" she grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911 (or whatever the emargency nuber is in japan..^_^) "Hello, I on the corner of elm and willow, my boyfriends car was upturned. He was hit by an anonymous driver. He flew out the windsheild…I kent hear his heartbeat"  
"yes miss, emergency vehicles are on their way"  
  
"Why did you do that"asked Toji  
  
"because…I want you to confess on your own, and you are staying here until the police arrive"   
  
The lights of the ambulance flashed at the end of the street. And soon whirled right next to them.  
  
"What is your name miss?' asked the officer James  
  
"Momo Adachi"  
  
"and the boys name?"  
  
"Kiley Okayasu"  
  
"James!"  
  
"yes jeff?"  
  
"this boy has lost a lot of blood. And by the looks of hit..i think that he has gone into a coma"  
  
Momo fell to her knees, the tears burning in her eyes. She watched as Toji turned himself in, and was put into the police car. Officer James escorted Momo into the back of the ambulance and seated her next to Kiley. She called Pin from the ambulance and said that she couldn't met here there, and to meet her at the hospital, without Hikari. Pin began to ask questions but Momo simply told her not to.   
  
When they got to the hospital, the rolled Kiley into the emargency room and began pumping plasma into his body. Momo had been watching through the window of the door. She was shocked. Kiley had a large bruise across his chest. He was cut in the lower abdomen area. His leg was pointed in a weird direction, Momo assumed it was because it was broken. He had a gash across his forehead. Momo felt tears welding into her eyes. Pin called the front desk since it was mandatory for momo to turn off her cell phone. Pin left a message saying that she couldn't make it. Momo just stood there for the rest of the night. She watched them pull bits of glass out of Kiley. sHe watched as they stitched up his wounds. Then she watched and followed as they roleld him into a recovery room whre he remained comatose. Momo pulled the chair next to his bed. She lay her head onto his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his almost silent heartbeat. 


End file.
